


Cat's Cradle

by Wakacchanai (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage - novelty handcuffs, F/M, Fluff, Going with the default name and she/her for my fics o7, This isn't angst but I Really want to do Luci/Yuki angst, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wakacchanai
Summary: Letting his thoughts drift to his brothers was a mistake. Lucifer started to feel a sense of petty competition rise up. // Valentine's day fic based on the line Lucifer gives after receiving Heartcuffs (Slightly Used).
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character, Lucifer/Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Cat's Cradle

The fall of footsteps told Lucifer that the person interrupting his paperwork was Yuki. The sound was delicate, the natural trepidation of an outsider. She tried to avoid the older floorboards that would creak too loudly; it did more to indicate her identity than not. The delicacy ended on the physical level though, Yuki matching the siblings’ beastly natures startlingly well. She took to Mammon’s harebrained ideas much quicker than anyone would’ve anticipated. When Yuki wasn’t directly causing Lucifer’s headaches, she was getting into minor trifles, sneaking out at night and barely getting sleep. Worry was not a new emotion for Lucifer, he wore it well, but it still nagged at the back of his mind whenever she was out of sight. … Regardless of that, her distractions were welcome. It was quite a few centuries since Lucifer had enjoyed pleasant conversation with anyone. He would accept his own lack of sleep to take some time to talk with Yuki. 

For all her impudence, Yuki still knew which manners were a base requirement for keeping the peace with Lucifer, without needing much warning. Since he knew she was coming, Lucifer counted down four seconds before telling her to come inside after she knocked at his door. A plastic bag swung on her arm, and her smile brought to mind roses. Yes, her rotation for cooking dinner was coming up for the next day, so she must’ve been grocery shopping.

“I had _no idea_ you guys celebrated Valentine’s day down here too!” Yuki skipped the formalities, reaching into the bag. Surely there was a devil bear, or a box of haunted chocolates—

No. What she was holding was a dingy pair of handcuffs. There were stains visible even at a distance and cheap cosmetic glitter was already falling onto Lucifer’s carpet.

He made a disgruntled face. “How did you even find that? Did Asmo put you up to doing this?”

“What? No, you said that when we were staying at Diavolo’s castle too. Sometimes I come up with dumb ideas on my own!” She pursed her lips, choosing to take pride in something so silly. 

It was easy to see how Mammon was the first to become sweet on her.

She walked closer to the glass coffee table, with the gaudy thing draped over her forearm. “Look, these were up by the cash registers at Devil’s Value, and they were just too funny not to buy.”

Letting his thoughts drift to his brothers was a mistake. Lucifer started to feel a sense of petty competition rise up. As more and more of his brothers became drawn to Yuki’s light, Lucifer felt the same tug, but tried to tamp it down. For his brothers and for himself.

Despite all of his effort to draw a line in the sand, Yuki was still in his room. Yes, she respected his decorum and didn’t barge in. But she was still making herself at home, completely comfortable in his bedroom. She invited herself to sit on the couch with him, her skirt inching just a bit up in the movement. Apparently that didn’t faze her, since she didn’t adjust it back to meet her knees. If she was with another person, alone in their room, Lucifer would staunchly disapprove just on principle. Not a single man in the entire devildom was trustworthy, regardless of their species. There was also a list, becoming longer by the day, of witches seeking out Yuki’s attention. She seemed relieved to have the companionship of another woman, so Lucifer didn’t see much need to interfere. If the need arose, he would be ready. 

He watched her, the handcuffs resting on her lap. He’d have to pay for both of their uniforms to be dry-cleaned before the next week; glitter was such a pain. “And you decided to bring them to me?”

Now that seemed to faze her. She looked bashful, but not quite ready to back down. “I mean… It just caught my eye. And you were the first person I thought of so I just… showed up at your room, I guess.”

He felt uneasy when she was alone with anyone else… But to have her in his own orbit filled him with an excitable sense of pride. That kind of giddy rush felt so foreign and rusted over after so much time. They were both acting silly; was there really any harm in Lucifer leaning into it?

“So,” He started, holding the fluffy handcuffs just in front of her hands. If she wore them it would be willingly. “You want to put those on, and become a captive of my love?”

Yuki was wholeheartedly embarrassed, eyes wide, like she hadn’t expected such a line from him. She really must have only thought about the humor in the gag gift before her feet carried her to his room. She still wanted to stand her ground, though.

The handcuffs made a scratchy noise as she slipped her hands in. “... Yes.”

Lucifer clicked them shut before she could take them back. This push and pull was mostly all farce; they both could tell it was poorly made plastic that anyone could break out of, and the key was still attached anyway. 

“Then come closer.”

Lucifer hooked a finger under the plastic chain, inviting Yuki into his personal space and him into hers. “Now let me do something. Trust me.”

Despite having plenty of reasons not to, she did. Not a single time since Lucifer rushed to save her from Leviathan’s temper had Yuki looked at him with distrust. Even with his own anger flared directly at her two separate times. He didn’t know what to make of it, but didn’t want to do anything to change their dynamics, either. 

He lifted her bound hands up, separating them as far as the plastic links would allow, and carried them over his head. Yuki’s hands now rested in the dip of Lucifer’s spine, locked away by him, and he caged in by her. 

“Now you are mine, and I’m yours.” Satisfaction bled into his voice, but that was fine. No one else would overhear the softness in his tone.

“Um… This is embarrassing,” Yuki spoke haltingly. The last time they were so close was at the dance in Lord Diavolo’s castle, his grip on her far less gentle. “But it’s nice.”

“Excellent. Then you’ll spend the rest of Valentine’s evening with me, here.” Lucifer tried for his most charming smile; when he needed it, it was effective. 

His phrasing was purely decorative. It wasn’t a question. 

Yuki gazed over at the stack of paperwork on the table, printouts of spreadsheets and graphed data needed corresponding analyses and reports. “But there’s still a ton of work you have left to do… I don’t want to get in your way,” she mumbled. 

“It wouldn’t be truthful to say that you’ve never disrupted my day, but in my way is exactly where I want you to be. It’s Friday so I can complete those assignments this coming weekend, but tonight will pass by quickly.” It was a truthful non-answer, like every other he gave.

Yuki fell asleep after a good while of on and off talking. School assignments, daily life stress, their favorite foods, what trouble Mammon had stirred up in the past five days… Eventually she trailed off, her head resting on the soft fur lining of his jacket. Lucifer much would’ve preferred sleeping together on his bed, but pushing for that might’ve just snapped Yuki away from going for his handcuff idea at all.

Her wrists would definitely feel sore for the next few days… Lucifer would have to invite her over for a sooth salve he kept in his medicine cabinet the next night, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Obey Me fic, although it wasn't the one I intended to be my first. I have other ideas planned but Lucifer's line for the handcuffs... it reads so much like he's trying to express affection back to Yuki without embarrassing himself in the process. I do the same thing (when I got the line I handled it by making a joke about calling him babycakes-- the same exact kind of response to rejecting being embarrassed over something) so I read into it immediately. There's an especially insecure edge to it after reading chapter 20. I feel bad that the title is such a cliche, but I took an Aleve PM at 2PM and it melted my brain. I live on the west coast so I was able to post this while it was still the holiday itself though! Anyhow, I hope you like this and again, that you all had a wonderful Valentine's day.


End file.
